We will determine if an interactive video offered in both Spanish and English is superior to standard patient-physician discussion used to obtain informed consent for intravenous (IV) contrast administration in the emergency department (ED). The goal of this line of inquiry is to meet the ethical imperative of informed consent, which requires sound understanding for all patients, recognizing the special challenge of conveying complex medical information to non-English-speaking patients. The study will be a randomized controlled trial. Mixed methods will be used to assess the primary outcome measure, patient understanding of the risks, benefits, and alternatives of IV contrast. The control group will receive standard care, having the risks, benefits, and alternatives of IV contrast explained in a discussion with their ED physician. The intervention group will view an interactive video offered in both Spanish and English providing this information. The primary outcome, patient understanding, will be determined by qualitative interviews and quantitative scores on a written examination. Secondary outcomes will include patient satisfaction, success in obtaining consent for the procedure, and physician-patient interaction time needed to complete informed consent.